highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sairaorg Bael/image gallery
Light Novel 418px-High_school_dxd_v10_085.jpg|Sairaorg with Rias Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Sairaorg wearing his Balance Breaker armor, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex" (Colored) Short_Story_Sairaorg_Bael.jpg|Sairaorg wearing his Balance Breaker armor, "Regulus Rey Leather Rex" (Black and White) Bapple and Gomorin.jpg|Sairaorg as "Bapple" Audition for Raiser's bishop.jpg LN 21 illustration 1.jpg DX.4 Illustration 2.jpg Sairaorg vs Balberith.jpeg Anime High School DxD (Season 1) Sairaorg_cameo_anime.JPG|Sairaorg's cameo appearance in the anime Issei at Rias' engagement party.jpg|Sairaorg's cameo appearance in the anime High School DxD BorN Season 3 Sairaorg preview.jpg Sairaorg appears during Issei's Training.jpg Sairaorg warning Seekvaira and Zephydor.png|Sairaorg stopping Seekvaira and Zephydor's fight Sairaorg lends a Fist.jpg Sairaorg during his Rating Game.jpg Sairaorg blocks Zephyrdor's attack.png Sairaorg Badassery.png Sairaorg Bael taking care of the fodder.jpg Sairaorg Bael Standing Valiantly.jpg High School DxD HERO Sairaorg DxD Hero PV.jpg DxD Hero Sairaorg Close Up.jpg DxD Hero Sairaorg PV.jpg Sairaorg Prepared to take on Issei.jpg Sairaorg attacking Issei.jpg Sairaorg Clenching his Fist.jpg Ise vs Sairaorg Spar.jpg Sirzechs with Sairaorg.jpeg Sairaorg in DxD HERO Episode 1.jpeg Sairaorg training for Rating Game.jpg Sairaorg in his younger days.jpeg Misla comforting her son.jpeg Misla with a younger Sairaorg.jpeg Sairaorg meeting Ise & Rias in the Medical Garden.png Sairaorg's only weapon his Fists.jpg Sairaorg Pleased with Ise's & Rias' Response .png Sairaorg appreciating Issei's resolve.jpg Sairaorg showing amusement during the Conference.jpg Sairaorg in Episode 8 of HERO.jpg Sairaorg excited over the prsopect of the Rating Game Match.jpg Sairaorg taking action in the RG.jpeg Sairaorg facing Yuuto, Xenovia, and Rossweisse.jpeg Sairaorg with white aura..jpeg Sairaorg opening his magic seal.jpeg Sairaorg in dense Touki.jpg Yuuto & Xenovia slicing Sairaorg’s arm.jpeg Sairaorg’s arm sliced off.jpeg Sairaorg kicking Xenovia.jpeg Ise vs Sairaorg in the Rating Game.jpeg Ise fights Sairaorg in his Welsh Dragonic Rook form.jpeg Sairaorg sustains heavy injuries from Issei's Triana Combo.jpg Sairaorg unleashing Balance Breaker.jpeg Regulus_Leather_Rey_Rex_Frames.jpg Sairaorg gets serious.jpg Sairaorg looing serious in his BxB.png Sairaorg BxB Full.png Sairaorg Bael Balance Breaker Hero full.jpg Sairaorg Bael Balance Breaker Hero left side.jpg Sairaorg Bael Balance Breaker right side.jpg The Lion King.jpg Sairaorg in BxB throwing a punch.jpg Sairaorg welcoming Issei's newfound power.jpg Sairaorg in BxB smiling.jpg Sairaorg in armor throwing a punch.jpg Trading Punch for Punch.jpg Sairaorg armed for battle.jpg Sairaorg_after_CCQ_onslaught.jpg Sairaorg_nearly_defeated.jpg Misla Cheering Her Son On.jpg Misla Bael in Spirit encouraging Sairaorg.jpg Sairaorg Surge of Strength.jpg Sairaorg howling.JPG Sairaorg in Regulus Rey Up Close.jpg Sairaorg_tiredly_trading_blows.jpg Sairaorg relentlessly punching.jpg Sairaorg_loses_consciousness.jpg Issei embraces an unconscious Sairaorg.jpg Sairaorg and Issei resting in the infrimary.jpg Sairaorg giving Issei advice.jpg Azazel & Sairaorg Conversing.jpg Sairaorg_starting_from_Zero.jpg Sairaorg_sees_his_mother_awakened.jpg Sairaorg in tears after Misla awakens.jpeg Sairaorg looking.jpg Regulus & Sairaorg standing.jpg Ise & Sairaorg watching Regulus transform.jpg Sairaorg BxB combat ready 2.jpg Sairaorg BxB Transformation.jpg Sairaorg BxB extended fist (2).jpg Sairaorg BxB extended fist (1).jpg Sairaorg compliments Rias's servants.jpg Sairarog excited.jpg Sairaorg side shot.jpg Sairaorg roughed up.jpg Sairaorg retires Rossweisse.jpg Sairaorg praising Yuuto.jpg Sairaorg praising Xenovia.jpg Sairaorg destroying Yuuto's Dragon Knights.jpg Sairaorg arm stretch.jpg Sairaorg onlooking.jpg Sairaorg close up shot.jpg Sairaorg's peerage close up.png Manga Sairaorg Bael - DxD Manga 1.png Sairaorg Bael - DxD Manga 2.png Video Clips Issei vs Sairaorg in the PV.gif|Sairaog vs Issei in the PV Sairaorg_Overpowering_Zephyrdor.gif Sairaorg & Ise Bumping Fists.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Sairaorg Blows Issei Away with Wind Pressure.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Sairaorg Nails Issei with Hard Right.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Issei Promotes to Rook.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Full-Powered Scale Mail Punch.gif Sairaorg deflects Dragon Shots.gif DxD Hero Ep1 - Bromance Between Issei and Sairaorg.gif Ise and Sairaorg punches.gif Ise vs Sairaorg rush (compressed).gif Sairaorg_vs_Issei_Opening.gif Sairaorg releasing his restrains.gif Sairaorg vs Kiba Xenovia Rossweisse.gif Sairaorg makes quick work of Glory Drag Trropers.gif Sairaorg punches Yuuto.gif Touki Shield.gif Rossweisse magic barrage.gif Sairaorg_Touki_infused_Punch.gif Kiba speedrushes Sairaorg.gif Xenovia & Yuuto cut off Sairaorg's arm (compressed).gif Sairaorg fighting with single arm.gif Sairaorg Touki.gif Exchange of Fists.gif Trading Blow for Blow.gif Issei using Triana against Sairaorg.gif Sairaorg Regulus Leather Rey Rex.gif Sairaorg deals a heavy blow.gif CCQ Solid Impact Booster.gif CCQ Dragonic Rook Kick.gif CCQ Fang Blast Booster.gif Exchange of Blows.gif Sairaorg vs Ise field destortion.gif BxB Sairaorg laughing.gif Other Sairaorg animator sketch.jpg Loki & Sairaorg Concept Art.jpg 2018 Sairaorg BxB by Miyama Zero.jpg Sairaorg with DxD HERO Logo.jpeg Sairaorg Bael Info. Box Description.jpg DxD HERO V10 Visual.jpg Sairaorg Bael’s expression.jpeg CCP and Regulus Rey Leather Rex Concept Art.jpg Category:Image gallery